Lighting may be provided, from one or more light sources, to facilitate the generation of one or more images (e.g., of a plurality of images, as for a video recording) of an environment of interest. Such lighting can be provided from a device that is also configured to generate the images (e.g., a flash of a camera, an annular illuminator disposed around the aperture or lens of a camera) or could be provided from standalone devices (e.g., from overhead lighting, from light emitters of a light box, from an off-camera flash or diffuser).